


Fear

by splashstar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: Chara peered down at you with a nightmarish look on their face--one that you knew much too well.You hated how naive you were back then.[originally written in May 2016]
Kudos: 3





	Fear

“Creatures like us...wouldn’t hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other’s way. So that’s…”

Your grin faded in realization.

“So...that’s...why…”

A pause.

You felt dizzy all of a sudden. You felt your body quivering, the tremors becoming stronger by the second.

“Ha...ha...what’s this...feeling? Why am I...shaking?”

You slowly glanced up at the figure in front of you.

“Hey...Chara...no hard feelings about back then, right?” A clearly nervous laugh escaped your lips as you spoke. You never would have been able to disguise it.

You watched as Chara’s lips twisted into a demented smile. You noticed them tighten their grip on the knife, its blade showing a reflection of your face. It was at that very moment that you realized how... _terrified_ you looked. And you couldn’t argue with yourself about it, because that was exactly how you felt and there was no denying it.

A strong spike of paranoia rushed through you as Chara continued to walk forward.

“Wh-what are you doing?! B...back off!!”

You leaned back, as far away from them as your tiny flower body could manage, but you already knew there was nowhere for you to run. The more you talked, the more panic that engulfed you. You didn’t even notice how much faster you were talking compared to just a couple minutes ago.

“I...I’ve changed my mind about all this,” you managed, “This isn’t a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!”

Chara peered down at you with a nightmarish look on their face--one that you knew much too well.

You hated how naive you were back then.

“S-s-stop making that creepy face!” you shouted, your voice shaky and breathing labored. “This isn’t funny! You’ve got a **sick** sense of humor!”

You watched helplessly as Chara entered the corridor, reaching for the SAVE point. That was when you knew it was all over and you couldn’t convince them to stop anymore. That was the end of it.

(For once you hoped that, whatever Sans planned to do to Chara, he would be able to stop them. A reset would even be nice.)

You had to warn Asgore.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh wow...i haven't really touched on my undertale stuff in a while...hopefully you still thought it was okay lol


End file.
